The present invention relates to a control device for controlling a vehicle drive unit equipped with an input member drivingly connected to an engine, an output member drivingly connected to wheels, and a transmission device that transmits a rotational driving force of the input member to the output member at a speed changed at a speed ratio of each shift speed, and to a vehicle drive system equipped with the vehicle drive unit controlled by such a control device.